Confessions in the Rain
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: It's the end of the year at Hogwarts. Will Harry find love or will he suffer? HarryHermione


Confession in the Rain

By dbzgtfan2004

Hello, I have returned again. This time with a Harry Potter story. I am a Harry and Hermione fan even though it might not happen in the book but it'll happen my way. If you don't like Harry and Hermione being together, then back off and don't flame me or else I'll use "Avada Kedavra" on you. Just kidding. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. If I did then Harry and Hermione might have feelings instead of Ron and Hermione. Don't sue me.

Warning: This story takes place during the 7th year. Also there might be hints of events during the 1st-5th year as well. If you don't want spoilers then turn back.

It was the night before 7th years graduated and after the final showdown between Harry and the Dark Lord Voldemort. It was raining out. Deep within the corridors of Gryffindor tower a certain black haired, lightning bolt scarred, boy soon to be man who lived and savior of the wizarding world was staring up at the ceiling wide awake. He was wearing a black t-shirt and white and blue striped pajama pants. He maybe happy that Voldemort is dead and he's going to graduate tomorrow as well, but there's also something else on his mind: A certain brown haired smart girl he had his heart set on since the 1st year. The other thing is he's afraid she loves his best friend Ron Weasly, His archenemy Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnegan or even Viktor Krum. He decided to go out to get some fresh air. He got out of the bed quietly and went to his closet to grab his Gryffindor red raincoat and put it on as well as his red boots since he didn't want to get his bare feet dirty, he also grabs his wand as well. He then grabbed his invisibility cloak that he had since his 1st year and puts it on so he wouldn't be seen and quietly goes down the stairs past the common room, through the painting door and after some wandering around he got to the door leading outside. He put up his hood and went outside. He wandered for a while until he came to a rock, removed his cloak and sat down to think for a while. What he didn't know is that Hermione followed him. She was wearing a pink silk nightgown since it was basically hot. Since she was so smart and all she learned invisibility spell during her 6th year. (Even though I don't really know that but bare with me here) As soon as she was far enough outside she removed the spell and walked towards Harry with a worried look on her face.

"Harry?" She asked

Harry turned around to see his secret love standing near him clad in a pink raincoat and boots holding her wand.

"Hermione, what are you dong here?" Harry asks

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Hermione answered

"I couldn't sleep because I had a lot on my mind." Harry said

"Me too. Want to talk about it?" Hermione asks

"Sure have a seat." Harry says

"I can't believe that we're graduating tomorrow." Hermione said happily

"I know. I'm going to miss you, 'Mione." Harry says

"I'm going to miss you too, Harry." She says

"I can't believe all the things we've been through." Harry says

"Yeah." Hermione says

"We first met each other on the train and we've been friends ever since." Harry says with a smile

"Yeah and all those adventures we went on like the search for the Sorcerer's Stone, solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets, saving Sirius and Buckbeak from death. You even saved Parvati from Lord Voldemort during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You even saved the world from the clutches of Voldemort earlier today. So many things we have done together." Hermione says

"Yeah. I'll remember those forever." Harry says

Then Harry got sad again.

"What's wrong, Harry? I know that's not what you really want to talk about." Hermione says

"You wouldn't understand" Harry says sadly

"Why wouldn't I understand?" Hermione asks

"Because I'm depressed about you." Harry says

"Why are you depressed about me?" Hermione asks

"Well I've been having feelings about you since I first met you on the train." Harry says

"Feelings? What kind of feelings?" She asks

"Like I want to be with you forever." He says

"I don't really understand." Hermione looks at him with a questionable look

"What I'm trying to say is I love you, Hermione." Harry says

"Oh well why didn't you tell me?" Hermione says

"I was afraid it would ruin our friendship and also that you liked Ron and the other boys." He says

"Oh. Oh, Harry you don't have to worry about that. I love you too you goof." Hermione says with a smile

"You-you really mean it?" He asks

"Yep." She says with a smile

"Hermione, ever since I first saw you it made my heart flutter. Your soft brown hair, your beautiful eyes, your perfect smile and your knowledge in wizardry." Harry says with a smile

"Thanks Harry." Hermione says blushing

"Ever since I saw you on the train I didn't see you as a legend but as a friend and maybe even more. Your shiny black hair, your nice glasses, lightning bolt scar. Your also bright, happy, kind, nice and always care for others." She says

"Thanks." He says blushing

"Will I be able to see you over the summer?" Harry asks

"Oh you will. I won't let my brave hero spend the summer being tortured by his mean aunt and uncle. I'll let you stay at my house for the summer." Hermione says

"You really mean that?" Harry asks with a smile

"With the Dark Lord gone I'd say Dumbledore might allow it." Hermione says

"That would be good." Harry says

"Why don't we go inside and sleep because we got a big day tomorrow." She says

"Yeah." Harry says

"Oh Hermione?" Harry asks

"Yeah?" Hermione asks

"Come here." He says

"Okay." She says as he hugs her

"I love you, Hermione Granger." Harry says

"I love you too Harry Potter." She says as they lean in and shared their first kiss

High above in a certain tower, a certain headmaster with half-moon glasses witnesses the event.

He smiles and says," It seems my finest students have finally found happiness."

On that faithful rainy night, the boy who lived and the smart girl have found happiness within each other.

THE END

That's the end for Confessions in the Rain and I hope you enjoyed it. I might make a sequel on the outcome of last night's event. Please R and R and I may do so if not I'll do it anyway.


End file.
